The Game Is A Foot
by plentysaid
Summary: AU: What happens when the key doesn't go down the drain? Will Adam, not only save himself, but try and save the man that has to kill him?   Minor hints at AdamXLawrence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What would have happened if the key hadn't have gone down the drain? **

One big inhale, a choke, the water rushing through your lungs. You gasp and try to find the air that has been lost from your lungs. You pull your head up and coughs, gasping, finding much needed - much stale air. You gripped hold of the dirty bath and throw yourself out, water sloshing over the sides, your left arm hitting the hard and dirty white tiled floor. A grunt escapes your lips, it was dark all around you. You stand and try to move around, you feel the chain on your leg and scream for him, feeling for the walls. You find a pipe and it startles you.

Then a voice, a voice that scares you, it's soft and hoarse, in the dark, you can't see where it's coming from. You wish you could. You really did. But you can't. No amount of squinting will help you see. You call for them, ask them for a light, and when you are presented with no light, you panic. You hate the dark. You feel around more, and a pungent stench hits you, you want to gag, it's making your eyes sting. The voice, he tells you to be quiet, you don't know how he can be so calm.

A click, and the lights come on, strip by strip, the power blinds you, impairs you. All you can do is blink, blink to try and get your vision back, in front of you are red spots, until they go you wait. When they're gone, you look around the room, a dirty old bathroom, the bath you were in, still filled with water, a toilet, next to you, all but over flowing, and that smell fills you once again. You notice sinks, and a urinal across the room next to him. A dishevelled blond man, older than you, his blue shirt dirty, covered in sweat, a bruise on his left cheek, and the same fear you know that is on your features, on his.

You recognise him. You've been following him.

He's looking around, and your eyes centre to the middle of the room, you move forward when you see it. A body, blood around his head, a tape recorder in one hand, and a gun in the other. You curse, and turn away when the sight gets the better of you, and you retch.

You see your leg once more, and scream tugging at the cast iron chain, it's heavy, you tug and tug, screaming more, trying to pull it free from the pipe that it is chained to. You fall down and try to pull your leg out. All you feel is panic, your body is aching with fear, more than anything else. Your chest is tightening, and your voice is hurting, but that doesn't stop you from crying out for help.

He calms you down, and asks your name, you don't tell him yours, you panic more, and want to know what's happened. He doesn't know, but his name is Lawrence, he's a doctor, and he's going to take care of you, you hope. You really do hope that he will. It's then that you wonder if he knew what you had been doing, would he try and calm you down then. You highly doubt that. He asks if you're hurt, and you nod, though you don't know where. You jump back down and tug at the chain again, you mumble about the body, and he watches you. That's when your mind goes straight to stories you have read, and films you have seen about peoples organs being taken, you pull your shirt up and try to see any possible scarring. Lawrence tells you that you'd be dead if that was what would have happened. You believe him, he knows best, he has the qualification after all.

The second time he asks for your name, you lapse into silence, and watch him. _Adam, _is all you utter. Lawrence rambles on for a while, and you listen, though inside you don't want to. You want to get the fuck out of there, and find help at the bottom of a bottle. You don't drink often, but now, now you need it.

"That clock," he whispers, and you look up, 10:20. You don't know whether that is the morning or afternoon, but you don't care. He reaches over to the door, a big yellow door that reminds you of a storage unit. You pat yourself down, hoping to find something – anything. Your back pocket is an envelope in a zip-lock bag, you open it and the letter, your frown at the tape inside it.

Lawrence pats himself down like you did, and he manages to find one in his pocket, he pulls out the same tape and a key. Your eyes widen, as does his, you watch in anticipation as he tries to unlock the chains. When they do not unlock, you tell him to pass it over, and he does. You try both locks and throw the key down when you fail.

Your eyes run to the tape recorder in the dead man's hand, you slide on the floor, and try to reach it. You're too far away, as is Lawrence; you are about ready to give up. As with everything else you want to do. You sigh, he tells you to try with your shirt. For a moment, you are confused, and then you realise, and try it, over and over again. It was useless. You look around to find something, anything, and you look in the bathtub – still full of the murky water you had been in for god knows how long. You feel around for the plug, your hand jolts back when you feel something else... A key chain... You pull it out and place it in your pocket without letting Lawrence know.

This could be your way out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This isn't very long, however, I am aiming for the next chapter to be longer than this. _

It takes you three attempts to hook the recorder with the plug hole and pull it towards you. When you get it, your hands shake as you push the tape into the recorder. You press play and the cackle, a sinister voice plays from the device.

'_Rise and shine, Adam. You're probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now you've simply sat in the shadows, watching others live out their lives. But what do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror? Now, I see you as a strange mix of someone angry, yet apathetic, but mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die today, Adam, or do something about it?' _ Your body goes numb when you hear this, you're confused as to what this means. You voice your confusion. Lawrence looks at you, he asks you to throw him the recorder, you tell him to throw you the tape, you dispute about it, telling him how stupid it would be for him to break the recorder if you throw it to him. He throws you his tape and you play it, sliding down against the wall, your hand playing with the key as you listen to his tape.

'_Dr. Gordon, this is your wake up call. Every day of your working life you have given people the news that they're going to die soon. Now you will be the cause of death. Your aim in this game is to kill Adam. You have until 6 on the clock to do it. There's a man in the room with you. When there's that much poison in your blood, the only thing left to do is shoot yourself. There are ways to win this, hidden all around you. Just remember: "X" marks the spot for the treasure. If you do not kill Adam by 6, then Allison and Diana will die, Dr. Gordon, and I'll leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin.'_

At that moment, you panic; you look across at the man you have been watching, now the man that is going to attempt to kill you. You look between him, the dead body and the door; you prise the key in your hand tightly, watching Lawrence's every move. You need to get away from him.

You don't want to die.


	3. Chapter 3

When he asks you to throw the tape, you don't question it, you do it, your hands trembling as you do so. He listens again, finding a quiet message. _Follow your heart. _You notice the heart on the toilet and pull the cistern lid off, looking at Lawrence as you pull out a trash bag, you rip it open, two saws clunk together, you have a look at the pictures that you have taken of Lawrence too. Knowing they came with you, whoever took you from your 'shit-hole' apartment, thought you might need these. You throw a saw over to Lawrence; he starts to attempt to saw through the chains. You sit, your back to him and pull the key out, your fingers twisting the key-chain around slowly, contemplating.

What happens after you pull this shackle off, it can't be as simple as that, can it? You turn back around when you hear a deafening silence, the clink of chains has stopped, Lawrence's eyes are boring into you with something you cannot place, but it's scaring you.

"Why didn't you try and use the saw, Adam?" His voice hits you hard, malice touching at the sides, interrogating. You don't like the tone, it reminds you of your father, you put the key back in your pocket and shrug. Lying has never been your strong point, you can't think of anything to say, you let his angered silence fill the room. You jump when he shouts at you, repeating his question, you look away.

"I don't know," you whisper, gulping. "It didn't look strong enough," you turn back away from him, your body shaking with cold. You pull the key out of your pocket and toy with it for a minute more.

Will this allow you to leave this room? You put the key in the lock, turning it quietly; a shocked gasp leaves you as it comes undone. You push it off you slowly, as quiet as you can. You can feel Lawrence's eyes trailing over your back, he's curious to know what you are doing. You put the key away and turn to him slowly, rubbing your sore ankle as you do, his eyes turn into confusion, anger as he sees you've unshackled yourself.

He throws the saw at you, narrowly missing your head. You look at the man in the middle of the room and stand slowly and move past him to the yellow door, you push it to the side with as much strength as you can, trying to budge it. As you try the other way. Lawrence grabs your foot, pulling you down, a frightened yelp leaves your throat, he may still be attached to the wall, but he's stronger than you, much stronger, he pulls you closer, his hand finding its way to your neck. All you see is anger. An anger that you do not want to see.

You panic as you struggle for breath, a whimper of please coming from your lips. He keeps his hand on you, spitting words, questions at you. Your eyes start to roll back, you gasp and plead for air, but all he can see is red.

All you see is black.


	4. Chapter 4

Your body's cold when you wake up, you're shivering, your head hurts, as you open your eyes, it's blurry, but there's Lawrence, staring you down, glaring at you. His eyes painfully hard against you. You splutter a cough and move yourself to the wall, far enough away from Lawrence to not be able to touch you.

The t-shirt you are wearing is cold, you look around trying to find something – anything to warm you up, but there's nothing. You try the door once more, this time the other way. You watch Lawrence as you push, just in case he can grab you. He looks too weak to move, let alone touch you. You fight against the cool metal door and hear it creak. You smirk and hope that you can push it open more, uttering under your breath how you'll get out. You look up at the wall to your left and frown as you see a mark on the wall, something like paint, and tell Lawrence not to touch you, that you were turning off the lights. He protests, but you do it anyway and see an X on the wall. You frown and wonder what's behind it. You give up on the door for now and turn the lights back on, hoping that whatever was behind this X could help you. You help Lawrence up, no matter how much of a death sentence that could be, he needs your help. He holds onto you and thanks you weakly, you hit the wall with your elbow, biting your lip when it hurts more than you expect. You look around and pick up the rusted saw that Lawrence had aimed at your head. You take the blade side and use the handle to break the tiles. He watches you closely. You give him the wooden box that you find hidden behind there and move away. He sits down and opens the box. He pulls out a cigarette and you breathe a sigh of relief, take it from his hand with the lighter.

"Are you going to put something in your mouth that's been in this room?" You frown, and for a moment think. Yes, you really would. You tell him this and light it, taking a deep drag and sighing. You walk around the room and look up at the timer. Lawrence has less than six hours to kill you – to save his family. You look back at him and avoid his gaze.

"Tell me about your family," you whisper and sit on the side of the bathtub, wondering if you could really let a family die in your place.


	5. Chapter 5

As he tells you about his daughter, albeit briefly, you feel guilt, remorse seeping through you – she was so young, she could have a life ahead of her, whereas, you don't. You've wasted your life away, standing in the shadows – never actually doing anything productive with yourself. The only thing you can do is take pictures, and even then, you do it in the most distasteful way by following around married men that cheat on their wives, find out about illegal happenings with those with the most authority – you've followed around businessmen, police and even members of the government. You have tried to get a job doing something else – but no one wants to hire someone like you; at the moment, no one needs photographers.

He tells you about his wife and how their relationship hasn't always been the best, and that they were only still really together for Diana, though they had never said it aloud. You watch him for moments before it gets hard to stare at him, you walk around, chewing your lip. You decide that you don't want his family to suffer, and you don't want to die. But he has more to live for – as does his family. The key is still heavy in your pocket, you stare at him briefly and walk over to him slowly, cautiously, your hands are trembling, and this time not from the cold that you are feeling, you don't want him to hit you again. You push the key in slowly, sighing in relief when it pushes in as easily as it did for you, turning it and watching as the lock pops open, you quickly retreat away from him, going back to your corner of the bathroom.

A whispered thank you hits you from the other side of the room and you nod, too scared to say anything with one thing on your mind. When is he going to kill you?

He stands properly for the first time and walks towards you, stopping to circle around the body in the middle of the floor – the body you have so desperately been trying to rid from your mind. You sit on the side of the bath and watch as he stares at the old man, a flare of familiarity on his face that leaves him within a few seconds.

Lawrence continues to walk towards you; he smiles in a smile that you do not trust. You don't trust anything about a man that has been told in order to keep his family safe, he has to kill you.

You just hope it is over soon.

He reaches past you and turns the tap on the bath, washes his hands and splashes his face with water. He's so close to you, all you want to do is turn away and hope to escape, but you know that would mean two people would die in your space. You stutter out his name and ask when he's going to do it, he doesn't reply, his eyes are just watching the water fall for a moment. You question him again, and a look of remorse falls onto his face, he looks away and pulls the bullet from his pocket.

You stare at it, then at the left hand where the gun was on the dead man, panic seeps through you when you realise that it has gone.

"You have to die," he breathes coldly before loading the revolver, cocking the gun and pushing it against your head.


	6. Chapter 6

Silences washes over you, you can feel the cold metal against your temple, you're shivering with fear, hoping that this will be over soon – that there will be no pain. You can only hope that you hear the gun go off and it's all over.

But nothing happens. There's no sound, all you feel is the gun; you can't hear Lawrence. You can't hear your heart beating or the electrical current running through the lights. There is no sound. Is it already over? You fear to open your eyes just in case it's not and he is waiting for you to just look at him while he shoots you.

The silence hurts after a while; you open your eyes, turn your head slowly and stare up at Lawrence. "I'm so sorry." He whispers, his hands shaking, he puts the gun to his side and moves away from you, leaving the gun on the sink just below the mirrors. You stare at him for a moment, waiting for him to turn back around, to do something as painful, but he does nothing.

"Help me open this door, why don't you?" Your heart sinks to the bottom of your stomach, you chew your lip and nod, moving over to him and helping push the door open – it's heavy but you both manage to push the door open. A breath of relief hits you both when it opens. You look through the darkness at the corridor in front of you – your nightmare has just begun, you deem.

Lawrence turns to you, patting your shoulder softly, he lifts the soaked undershirt from your body and you shiver, it's colder without it on. He pulls his shirt off and puts it on you. He checks you over briefly, you feel safe with his hands against you. Even though, this is the man that tried to kill you moments ago. When he is satisfied that you are not hurt, he looks around and points for you to go straight forward, you follow behind him closely, your hands holding onto his shirt, clutching for dear life. You won't admit to him that you are scared of the dark and that being in a space like this doubled your fear. You resisted the urge to hold onto his shirt like a child, instead you stayed as close as you could.

A set of stairs, you take a deep breath, you'll be out of here soon; you walk up them behind him slowly and wonder what is going to happen now you are out of this trap.

He walks forward slowly, another set of doors in front of the pair of you, you just pray that they lead to the outside. As you both walk towards the door, it opens, a short dark-haired man is standing in your way, a pistol in his hand, a shake of his head as he stalks towards you, and Lawrence breathes three words under his breath as his face contorts in anger:

"Zepp, you bastard," his body moved on automatic towards the older man who held the pistol up to him, his hands shaking, a smirk, that was a mixture of sadistic and one that you would find on a child played on his face .

"You lose," he uttered, his teeth gritted, cocking the gun, he held it close to Lawrence who still moved forward, showing no fear of this man, but it scared you. You move forward, push Lawrence out of the way when you hear the trigger being pulled, the hammer hitting the bullet.

You let out a scream as you feel the pain rip through your body; you fall to the floor and grab at the pain in your shoulder, the sound of the bullet leaving the chamber still screaming in your ears. You feel your head hit the concrete and your eyes roll back, everything around you dissolving into nothingness.


End file.
